


All that one can do

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Supportive Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Han’s just trying his best to let his son know he loves him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	All that one can do

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this reddit post https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1327661077417570305

Han had been watching Ben for a while, ever since he started working at his garage again, he supposed. They had had a few rough years and for a while Han thought he was never going to have his son around again. Ben coming home had been a gift, and Han was trying his best to get to know the young man that he was now. 

That was why he decided that the next few weeks, while Leia was away, was the perfect time to get Ben to come out of his shell, and also come out to his family. Han figured it would be easier if it was just one parent at a time. 

Han was disappointed in himself for never realising it before Ben ran away, he had only been eighteen and just out of high school, but since he’d been back Han hadn’t missed the way that his eyes lingered on svelte young men around his own age. 

Even now on his lunch break Ben was flipping through a Swimmers World, and pausing only on barely dressed men, his eyes glued to the page to the point where he didn’t even seem to notice Han walking up to him.

“That’s a handsome young man.”

Han started, hoping to encourage Ben to open up. 

Ben flips a few pages until it was a woman on the page and points at her.

“I’d rather see this, but this magazine has some good workout tips.”

There was nothing about Ben that looked like a swimmer’s body, he wasn’t a skinny little teenager anymore. His workouts probably didn’t fall in line with anything a swimmer did, but Han could see Ben willing him to believe it, and he lets out a sigh. 

“Nothing wrong with appreciating a man.”

Ben stares at him blankly before looking away.

“Right, I’m going to hit the bathroom and then I’ll be ready to work on the ‘86.”

Han notices that Ben takes the magazine with him to the bathroom, but he doesn’t comment. He’d just have to try again later.

/

Ben takes another ten minutes in the bathroom before he gets under the hood of the ’86 and Han looked over at him a few times trying to think up another way to give Ben an opportunity to open up, when he hears Ben’s muffled voice.

“I heard your hot little receptionist is leaving us soon.”

Ben had never shown any interest in Rey other than enjoying helping her fix up her old motorcycle after work, so Han hoped this wasn’t a response to what he said earlier. 

“She’s a lesbian you know.” 

Han said, trying to turn the conversation again.

“Too bad, she’s pretty.”

“You know, not all gay people look like the stereotype, there are feminine lesbians, just like there are masculine gays. Nothing to be ashamed about there.”

Han knew the words were a little clumsy, but he hoped his son understood that he would accept him. The long pause made him hope that maybe this was the moment. 

“Sure.”

Han looks at the door to the receptionists and wonders if maybe he should be asking some advice. 

“You know your mom once campaigned for the right for gay people to marry.”

“Dad it’s been legal for gay people to get married for almost twenty years, why would I care about what mom used to do?”

“Just thought you might like to know a little bit more about your mom, kid.”

“Whatever.”

Han waits for Ben to speak up again, but decides to just leave it for today, he doesn’t wanna force it, but he wants to connect with Ben, let him know that he is there for him no matter what. Han doesn’t know if he could handle if Ben felt the need to leave again. Now that he had him back he needed him in his life. He needed Ben to feel welcome to show himself, whoever that is. 

/

It’s Rey’s last day and Han decided that with Ben in the bathroom with a swim magazine he’s got a few minutes at least to talk to her. 

“I don’t know how to say this delicately so I’m just gonna say it.”

Rey smiles at him encouragingly, all bright white teeth.

“Go ahead.”

“I am pretty sure Ben is gay and I want him to know it’s alright to let us know, that we aren’t going to judge him.”

She laughs in that bright sunny way that she does, her eyes closing in her delight.

“He’s the gayest guy I’ve ever met, but I think as long as you let him know you’re supportive it should be alright. You hired me after all.”

“Do you have any ideas on how to go about doing that?”

She actually looks thoughtful for a moment. 

“Well you don’t want to force him out of the closet if he’s not ready, but I think as long as you let him know you are okay with gay people, he’ll see it and eventually be ready.”

“Thanks Rey, we’ll miss you and your little lady around here while you’re back at school, you’re always welcome to work here when you finish your journeymen’s. Don’t be afraid to drop by the house if you ever get hungry, you’re skinny enough as it is.”

Rey beamed up at him and gave him a quick tight hug. She was almost like a daughter to him after all these years, she didn’t have much in the way of family and while Ben was still missing, they had had a hole in their family. Leia had invited her for dinners and helped her get into university, and he had made sure he gave her more than a fair wage so she could afford a small apartment with her girlfriend. 

“I’ll make sure I still drop by to steal a plate every once in a while.”

“Make sure you don’t leave today without saying goodbye.”

Han slipped out of the office and looked at the hunched shape of his son. He looked like he had a storm cloud above his head and Han wanted to take any of the pressure away from him that he could. 

“Why don’t we go out for lunch today? The diner across the street does a mean burger.”

Ben rolled his eyes but looked over at him.

“I know dad, we used to go to Chewie’s all the time.”

It had been more than a few years, at 25 Ben wasn’t the same boy that used to go, but it felt right. It had been one of their old spots, maybe there Ben would feel comfortable enough to come out.

Ben didn’t make any more comments, but he did grab his leather jacket with the pleated sleeves, and follow Han across the street. Once inside Han shouted their order to Chewie and the tall chef flipped him off. Han could see him starting on their ordered as they slipped into a booth. 

Han looked out the window, he just let them sit in silence. Han found that sometimes not saying anything was the right thing to do, but Ben seemed fine not to speak, they were half way through their burgers when Han saw a chance he couldn’t pass up.

He pointed out the window.

“Look at those two men holding hands, no one seems to mind, it’s nice to see isn’t it, kid?”

“Yeah I guess.”

Ben hunches down in his jacket and has a slightly feral look on his face. Like he is about to just leave his burger and escape out the door.

“Well I think it’s nice. I don’t think they should feel like they need to hide.”

Han tries, looking down at his burger, trying to give Ben a bit of space. 

“Look I’m not really that hungry, I think I’m going to go back to the shop.”

“Just wait a minute kid, I’ll come back with you.”

Ben’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t argue. 

/

The new receptionist had been working almost a week, a friend of Rey’s from her universities’ GSA, he seemed uptight, but he was doing a great job. 

Although Han had trouble connecting with Armitage, he noticed that Ben watched him in an almost desperate way. 

It reminded Han of how he looked at Leia, he had never known until he saw a picture that Luke took of the two of them when they had been young and their love was burning like a fire instead of the warm glowing embers that filled them both now. 

He was starting to give up on getting Ben to come out, because Ben always acted like a cornered animal when Han was pointing out gay people just living their lives together. So, he stopped mentioning it for a while, just trying to spend time with Ben and give him the chance to speak up on his own. It wasn’t working either but Han just hoped it was because Ben was waiting for Leia to come home before he came out to them.

Han over the small breakroom table at Ben who was flipping through a GQ and eye-fucking a skinny redhead that was modeling some clothing. The man on the page looked a lot like the new receptionist, and Ben was almost licking his lips. Han didn’t know how Ben thought he was hiding it when he hadn’t even taken a bite of his sandwich in about five minutes. 

The back door to the office opened and Armitage glowered at the two of them. He was wearing an all black outfit, and his pale skin looked even lighter against all the crisp darkness.

“Ben, can you come in the office. I want to go over something before I write up your paycheque.” 

Armitage’s sharp accent made his tone sound even more condescending, but Ben bounced up as if he was a golden retriever, his face brightening instantly. 

“Of course.”

Ben grabbed his coat and quickly followed after the redhead into the office, slamming the door behind himself. 

Han looked down at his plate, and wondered if maybe he should have waited for Leia this whole time. She probably would know how to broach the subject; she was always better at talking than him. 

He always missed her when she was away from home, it would be nice to have her back again. Their bed was lonely without her beside him, stealing every square inch of blanket. His mind was on his wife while he finished his lunch, and he kept waiting for Ben to join him. 

Han wanted to take the vintage ‘57 Corvette out for one last test drive with him, Ben had a real touch for old cars. 

The minutes dragged by and there was no sign of Ben so he decided to just peek into the office and see if they would be finished up with the paperwork any time soon. 

Ben had Armitage pressed up against his desk, one of Ben’s hands cupping Armitage’s face as he kissed him with a hunger that bordered of something that shouldn’t be seen outside of a bedroom. Armitage had one arm wrapped around Ben so that he was cupping Ben’s bottom in his hand. 

Han cleared his throat and they both gave him a started wide eye stare. Ben’s face was both pale and covered is red splotches, but he didn’t jump away from Armitage and Han saw that as a positive. 

“You boys can finish your conversation in here, I’m going to take the ’57 out for a test drive. I won’t be around here for about half an hour.”

“Okay dad, we’ll see you soon.”

Ben said softly, managing to even give Han a small smile. 

It was a start, and Han whistled all the way to the car. 

Things were going to be alright with Ben, he could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something fun to concentrate on with how things have been, don't worry I am still working on the other story!


End file.
